Magic
by Monsoon Kisses
Summary: Bella graduates, and Edward has a surprise waiting for her: He's taking her to Disney World! See what happens when the rest of the Cullens come along, and they discover Emmetts secret obsession with Cinderella, and many other embarrassing family secrets!
1. Expansions

_A/N: Just a cute little story I decided to write…It might have action, might not. It depends on what I think you as the reader will enjoy the most! This takes place after New Moon, but it is not my take on Eclipse._

_Also, I am not deserting my other story, "The Life and Times of 'Perfection'". I just wanted to practice my writing in different type of story._

**Hope you enjoy….**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon" and the ideas within them. I don't own anything except this story plot._

"**Magic"**

**By: lookinthestars**

**Chapter One: "Expansions"**

My dream was simple. A long, wide, dark, never ending stretch of water was before me. Yet strangely, I felt at ease, although the waves crashed dangerously close against the ship I was comfortably settled on. The comfort was probably from the immortal body of crystals, sparkling and dancing with the breeze and the early suns rays. Edward.

My dream came to an abrupt stop when a strong, powerful cold sensation settled onto my lips with gentle pressure.

My eyes flashed open, and in my line of vision, I saw tousled bronze hair and a smooth, unbelievably pale, beaming face. Edward's eyes were closed as he kissed me, still gentle. But a small smile tugged at his lips, giving him away. For a moment there, in my state of delirious manner, I was almost positive he was unreal, a stature carved into a block of perfect, flawless marble.

His lips moved away slowly, and a look of surprise crossed his face.

"You behaved," His voice was not terribly sure of himself.

"Figured you needed a break from all that hard work." I grinned as he snuck his arms around my waist, still lying down.

"Keeping you way from the danger I inflict on you is like a job," he muttered. His face lost the tiny smirk he had held, and the corners of his mouth turned down in the slightest way.

I touched his cheek lightly, and sighed. "Don't," I murmured.

He looked up at me and seemed undecided. But the frustrated set of my mouth must have given him some sort of amusement because he chuckled. But the sound was almost inaudible.

I sat up, suddenly fully awake. I bounded up from the bed, leaving a surprised Edward on his side.

"Edward!" I wailed. His brow puckered. "It's nine in the morning!"

I raced around the room, picking up random articles of clothing as I went; A red shirt that was most likely due for a wash. A pair of jeans that I had ripped a couple days ago while walking. Some mismatching socks, and other things that looked decent to wear.

"Point?" Edward prompted softly. He was standing now, and his eyes were clouded with worry.

"School!" I wailed, racing to pick up my toiletries. Edward was at my side suddenly, after a slight breeze had whisked by my cheekbone. He gathered my lightly into his arms.

"Graduation was yesterday, Bella." Edward provided to me, grinning wider as he saw my bewildered expression.

"Graduation?" I whispered, looking up into his eyes that were slowly dazzling me, the gold pools seemed to grow even more beautiful be the second.

"Graduation." Edward repeated, trying to suppress his laughter as he was notified that I had honestly forgotten I had graduated from high school – a deep, crimson blush worked its way up my cheeks.

"Right." I muttered. I flopped back onto the bed, stretching out my legs. "Knew that,"

Edward gently lay down next to me, and crushed my head into his chest with as little, irresistible force he could muster.

His hand slowly traced the length of my warm cheekbone, and he sighed in delight. I closed my eyes, and pressed myself even closer to his cold, yet inviting body.

"Are you still tired?" he asked, his voice teasing.

I opened one eye, and stared up at him, a scowl written across my face. "No." I replied simply.

Edward shook the bed with his loud, amazingly musical, laughter.

"Fine with me." And he leaned his head into the crook of my neck, and closed his eyes, not sleeping, but completely and utterly relaxed.

I tried to stay wake, but Edward must have caught my bluff about not being tired because he started to hum my lullaby while rubbing my back as I fell even deeper into unconsciousness.

------------

"Bella…." An angel's voice sang to me. I swatted away at the empty air, trying to silence the voice.

"Shut up." I scolded, and then rolled over onto my side.

The Angel laughed, then took both my shoulders in his arms. He rocked me back and forth for a while, uttering phrases of love to me every once in a while.

"Bella," The voice laughed with pleasure. I made a noise close to a growl. I did _not_ want to wake up just yet.

"Go _away_!" I cried.

But the Angels hands did not leave my shoulders. He merely gathered all of me into his lap, while a muttered ignored protests.

"Bella, Alice is coming and she's bringing some dresses and a box of makeup. Let's get you ready for her…."

"No!" I screamed. My eyes were forced open and I bounced up out of my horizontal position. "Edward!"

He filled the room with his deep laugh. "Bella, calm down. I was kidding. I just wanted you to wake up." He chuckled some more.

"_What?_ I nearly had a heart attack!" My voice was cracking from just waking up. I sighed, then slowly made my way back onto the bed. I sat down cross-legged by Edward's side.

He turned to me. "I apologize. Will you forgive me?" He looked and sounded so sincere.

"Fine, but I'm deeply disturbed that you enjoy my pain," I mumbled.

He took my hands into his own softly. His eyes were troubled, but then a flicker of surprise, then humor shot through his topaz eyes. "That caused you pain?" He asked, astonished.

I rolled my eyes. "Emotional pain. Alice scars me every time I look like Barbie to her." I grimaced.

"Really?" Edward looked intrigued.

"Yes. Now stop laughing at me." I mumbled. He beamed a smile at me, and I stood up. "Human minute," I said, gesturing to the door.

He looked reluctant to let me go. "Come back soon." He smiled slightly.

"Okay." And I walked slowly to the bathroom, carrying my toiletries and a change of clothes for the day.

The shower felt unbelievably cold to me, and I hopped out of it as soon as I had rinsed my hair of my familiar shampoo. I quickly dried myself off, and threw on the outfit I had grabbed; A long sleeved, dark navy sweater with a hood, and a pair of jeans that were in much better shape than the ones I had tried to wear this morning. I pulled on a pair of striped socks that I knew Edward would make fun of.

My hair was surprisingly obedient today, and I wondered to myself if I should start taking cold showers more often if they were to tame my usually knotty hair. I laughed out loud to myself.

"Are you talking to yourself, Bella?" A voice came from outside of my door.

I spun around quickly, thankful that I had been fast to put on my outfit.

"Edward!" My voice shook, and I wondered how long he had been standing there for. "Are you watching me?"

He laughed. "No, I was just waiting for you out here, and I heard you laughing." He paused. "Are you insane?"

I scowled, although I know he couldn't see it through the door. "I'm coming out now." I said, ignoring his question. I ran a brush through my hair, and decided to leave it down. I did a once-over in the mirror to make sure I was wearing everything important…like pants, and I walked out of the bathroom.

Edward was waiting for me, a big, crooked smile plastered on his face. When I reached him, he gently swung me over his shoulder, and ran human pace down the stairs.

"It's time for the human to have breakfast!" He said in a singsong voice while pounding down the stairs.

"Is Charlie here?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask. Edward would never show himself to Charlie while he spent the night. Charlie would have a stroke, then come back and strangle me.

"He left early this morning. There were lots of rowdy parties last night that needed attention."

"Graduation-Beginning of summer type of parties?" I asked. Edward set me upright into a chair at the table. He started to get out some cereal for me at the counter, and a bowl.

"Yes. There were lots of parties at the beach." He got out some milk, and a spoon, and set everything out in front of me on the kitchen table.

"Thanks." I murmured while pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl. I knew that Edward wasn't allowed down in La Push, so I didn't bother ask why we hadn't gone. Not that I would have wanted to go, but Edward would have most likely dragged me to it so I could have a more 'human' life, even if my soul mate was a vampire.

"I heard Mike got drunk." Edward offered. I almost choked on the cereal that was in my mouth.

"Pardon?" I stuttered. Edward's grin widened.

"Mike got drunk." He repeated. I could see how much pleasure his caused Edward.

"What? How? Is he alright?"

"I heard Charlie's mind last night, and he said, our rather thought, that Mike had gotten drunk out of some competition and that he was okay. He just has a really horrific hangover."

I went back to chewing my food. "Oh, well…that's good. I guess."

Edward nodded slightly, and continued to watch me eat. It made me uncomfortable, but I should get used to it. Edward always watches me eat with great interest. It gets a tad creepy.

"So," I started. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Hmm…" He seemed deep in thought. "We could go to me house. I have a graduation gift for you."

"Really?" I groaned. I hated attention. "I guess…that's fine."

"Are you kidding me?" He looked sincerely surprised. "I thought you were going to lecture me on getting you a gift."

"Well, as long as Alice isn't involved…." I trailed off.

Edward chuckled with delight. "Nope. I believe Alice has gone hunting with Jasper and the rest of my family."

I stared at his eyes closely, but they were light butterscotch. "When's the last time you went?"

"The day before your graduation. When Alice-" He began.

"When Alice took me shopping and dressed me up. Right." I interrupted.

He nodded. "I wanted to spend your graduation day and the first weeks of summer with you and not miss one day. I decided to go when Alice was torturing you."

"Alrighty. Thanks." I mumbled sarcastically. I stared down at the empty bowl in front of me. "I'm done."

I sprang to my feet and out everything away. I put the bowl and spoon in the sink, and turned to Edward. "Let's go,"

"We're running." He said. I smiled back at him, and obviously he was surprised by my reaction. "You don't mind running with me anymore?"

"Nope. I trust you."

He smiled so big, I though his marble face would burst. He took my hand, and led me out the front door, and I quickly locked it behind me. He turned to me.

"Hop on," His voice was excited for some unknown reason.

"You seem excited," I observed while he lifted me onto his back. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I'm excited about your surprise," He said, then took off running.

The trees were stacks and groups of green as we whisked by them. I could hear Edward's steady breathing, which gave no hint to the fact that he was running over a hundred miles per hour.

"Why?" I breathed. The mist stung my face lightly as he ran.

"You'll see," He said in a calm voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I hate surprises."

"I know," He reached the house just then, and stopped running abruptly. I tried to jump down from his back, but he stopped me. "Hold it." He then reached around to his back, and began to carry me like a baby.

"Edward!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Put me down!"

He just grinned and continued walking to the house. "You'd probably kill yourself if I let you walk on your own feet up this hill." His voice showed no signs of humor, but I could tell by his glowing eyes that he was somewhat kidding.

But he kept on walking, cradling me closely to his chest.

I couldn't help but think about the one of the last times he had carried me like this. It was when I had fainted in school because of the blood typing, and Edward had been there to save me. As always. Yet, on that day, Edward had held me away from his body, using only his arms to support me, which I had found unbelievable. Today, though, Edward crushed me against his body without even thinking about it. Which just shows me how much he really does care for me and love me, and how much our relationship had expanded.

Edward looked down at me, his face puzzled. He smiled at me when he contemplated my thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed, but smiled. Edward used that sentence towards me at least 5 times a day. "The day you saved me from Mike, when he was dragging off my body," I had decided to tell him the truth, because my editing always bothered him.

"Blood-typing day?" he asked.

I nodded.

Edward had a far away look on his face as he scanned the horizon with his golden eyes. We were nearly at the house, now, and I could hear the stream bubbling in the background. How deeply I wanted this to be my home.

"That was a good day." he breathed.

I giggled. "That was just so corny." I admitted as he glared down at me in frustration.

"I got to hold you for the first time that day."

I pondered that for a moment. "Oh."

We reached the house then, and somehow he opened the front door while carrying me. I then wondered if the Cullens ever had to lock their house up.

Edward led me to the piano, and sat me down on the cool, hard bench. I instantly remembered why I was here, and I started to get a little worried.

"Is it a good surprise?" I tried to hide my intense curiosity, but failed.

Edward chuckled, seemingly delighted. "Of course, Bella."

A warm feeling raced through my body as he spoke. I always found it amazingly enchanting whenever he said my name.

He sat down smoothly on the bench beside me, and turned to look into my eyes.

I waited patiently for a moment, then got bored of him just looking at me.

"When….are you going to give it to me?"

"The surprise?" He said, breaking out of his trance-like state.

"No, the pigs you promised me." I moaned sarcastically. "Yes, the surprise!"

He laughed, and the sound was like music. "Now." He said as he stood up, not taking his eyes away from mine.

First, he looked reluctant as he ripped his eyes away from mine, but as he strode off to one side of the room, he smiled. On one end table, there was a small group of papers bundled up by a paperclip. Edward smoothly picked it up, and walked over to me.

He sat down with an unusual thud. I looked up at him curiously.

"Just excited, I guess." he said, his voice somewhat strained.

"Can I see?" I reached one hand outward to the pile of papers he was covering so subtly with his pale hands.

"Just a moment," He responded.

He handed me the papers, but didn't let go.

"No peeking." He sad glancing down at the papers he and I held. I was disappointed to find that he had flipped the mysterious surprise upside down so I couldn't read it yet. "Wait till I tell you to look."

"Fine." I huffed. I rolled my eyes as Edward got ready to play the piano. I usually loved his compositions, but I was too anxious for the surprise. "You're _playing the piano_ now?" I hissed.

Edward looked at me sternly. "Be patient Bella. Please."

I sighed.

He looked at me once more. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh." I mumbled. I focused on the papers in my hand, hoping to have some kind of undiscovered x-ray vision. Reality was against me today, though.

Edward's fingers suddenly moved across the elegant white keys as the music started. He opened his mouth and sang to a familiar tune.

_Who's the leader of the club  
That's made for you and me_

"Edward!" I yelled as the music continued. He just kept singing with his angel voice as he played.

_  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E  
Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there  
You're as welcome as can be  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E_

"This is _not_ the time to be singing this song!" I wailed. "What about the surprise?"__

Mickey Mouse!  


"What is wrong with you?" I screeched as he chanted the letters.

_  
Mickey Mouse!_

Forever let us hold our banner  
High! High! High! High!

I must say, though, through all the nervousness I felt, I was enjoying this. To see Edward, a man so charming and eloquent, singing the _'Mickey Mouse'_ song, was enough to make you wet your pants.__

Come along and sing a song  
And join the jamboree!  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

I began to chant along to the letters as they came up. Edward looked at me curiously thorough the music.

"What? I can't sing?" I answered his expression, flustered.__

Mickey Mouse club  
We'll have fun  
We'll be new faces  
High! High! High! High!

Edward shook his head as he sang. He smiled through his words.__

We'll do things and  
We'll go places  
All around the world  
We'll go marching

I continued to sing, although thoroughly embarrassed at him having to hear my voice. My mother had always tried to convince me that I was a good singer, but I refused any good comments she gave me.__

Who's the leader of the club  
That's made for you and me  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E  
Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there  
You're as welcome as can be  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse!

Mickey Mouse!

Forever let us hold our banner  
High! High! High! High!

Come along and sing a song  
And join the jamboree!  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

"Why in the world did you choose that song to play?" I said through panted breaths. The song had a lot of screaming in it, and it made me lose my breath.

Edward, though, not needing to breath, was calm and perfectly at ease.

"Turn the papers over, now." Edward instructed his eyes wide with expectations.

I instantly flipped over the papers and scanned the top one. I widened my eyes.

"You're taking me to Disney!?" I screeched.

"Is that a good thing?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"If you're going!" I squealed with glee. I couldn't contain my happiness.

"Oh. Good." he breathed. "I wasn't sure if you would want to go."

"Of course I'd love to go if you come!" I paused, the realization suddenly hitting me like a brick. "But, it's sunny in Florida. I mean, it's called the 'Sunshine State'."

Edward chuckled. "You know, Bella. Florida is also known for the fact that it rains almost everyday."

"You mean….it gets cloudy?"

"Have you ever been to Florida?" Edward asked me.

I blushed with embarrassment. "I told you; I've never been farther eat than Albuquerque. Well, before….Italy….."

"Oh." Edward quickly snapped. "Right."

He wanted to change the subject. Very fast.

"So," I forced my tone lighter. "What hotel are we staying at? When are we leaving? Is the rest of the family going?"

Edward laughed wholeheartedly, hid mood suddenly animated and radiant. He misled at me. "Calm down," he laughed. "We're staying at…." He paused. "look at your sheets."

"'Kay"," I breathed. This was exciting, and my heart was pounding hard.

I shifted through the sheets quickly, and found plane tickets – first class, mind you – for Edward and I. The tickets were for June 16, the day after tomorrow.

"We're leaving Monday?" I asked, a little too excitedly.

Edward's smile just grew larger. "Yes. June is the rainiest month of the year in Florida."

"Wow." I mumbled. "When did you plan all this?"

"Oh, I started only a few days ago. It was very spur of the moment. Carlisle has many connections, so we got everything without hassle."

"We?"

"I wouldn't let you roam around an amusement park with just me watching you!" Edward bellowed, and his sparkling teeth lit up the room.

"Who else is coming?" I asked, animated.

"Everyone. Of course, they're getting different rooms. Everyone has their own room, and rental car."

"Are you going to miss your Volvo?" I teased, smiling.

Edward playfully scowled. "Very much so. I'm going to carry a picture of it in my wallet."

I laughed, and the noise filled the room. "You're hilarious."

"Bella, I was serious."

"Do you have pictures of _me_ in your wallet?" I kidded.

Edward nodded, his face blank.

"Really?"

"Want to see?" He was beyond serious.

"Uh…I was just kidding." I stammered.

In a movement too fast for my own eyes, Edward flicked out his wallet from his jacket pocket, and opened the wallet to the picture section.

He pointed to one picture, but he didn't have to. Every picture was of me at different times.

Me brushing my hair.

Me blushing.

Me eating at the lunch table.

Me laughing at something Edward just said.

And the last picture was of me, and Edward, with me, red faced, wrapping my arms around Edward's sturdy back, with Edward pressing his lips to mine, a grin plastered on his face, his eyes closed.

"Oh." was all I could say. If I didn't know that he loved me, I would have called the police.

"Yes, well, I am in love with you. Don't forget that."

"I won't." I vowed. "I love you too."

"I know. I can tell by that look in your eyes." he teased.

A deep red spread across my face. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." He paused. "Don't you want to know what hotel we're staying in?"

"Right."

I looked through the papers once more, and found the hotel papers.

"The Grand Floridian?" I gasped. "Isn't that...expensive?"

Edward laughed. "Not for us."

Of course not. Edward and the rest of his family had more money than I had every hoped of having.

"So, are you renting the suite?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes." Edward said nonchalantly. I started at him in awe.

"The big suite? One and only big suite?" I looked down the sheet, and saw how much a night in the biggest suite cost. It was five digits long.

"Edward! We can't take the big suite!" I gasped. He had already done too much.

"We can to. This is your trip."

"My trip?" I asked quickly.

"For graduation."

"Oh. I see…." I trailed off into thought.

I looked down at the page and read the part of the description again.

_Legendary elegance and lavish decor combine with impeccable service and spectacular views to offer guests the graciousness of a bygone era in a stunning world of Victorian charms. This deluxe resort hotel features live lobby entertainment by the Grand Floridian Orchestra, multi-paneled arch windows, turn-of-the-century gas lamps, regal chandeliers and a world-class spa._

It seemed exactly Edward's taste.

"Oh, Edward." I sighed. I fell back into Edward's waiting, steady arms. He placed a small kiss on my forehead. "I can't wait."

As he rocked me back and forth, I couldn't help but think of something I had just read.

_**Disney's Fairy Tale Wedding Pavilion** is an exclusive area of Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa for weddings, re-exchanging of vows and proclamations that opened on July 15, 1995. Located on the shores of the Seven Seas Lagoon on its own little island just South of the resort, it serves as the main wedding location in Walt Disney World and one of the most exclusive in the world._

_---------_

_I hope you liked! Leave a review telling me if I should continue! I'm typing I up as you read this right now!_

_Also, I have a few pictures of the Grand Floridian in my profile. It's absolutely beautiful. _

_More Disclaimers: I don't own the song 'The Mickey Mouse Song' or the Grand Floridian. _


	2. Hell in a Suitcase

_A/N: Thank you for the few reviews I've gotten. I won't ever go away for that long again, but I was caught up in school, sports, travel, and my job. _

_Also, I'm sure some of you probably noticed that Edward singing the 'Mickey Mouse' song wasn't very Edward-like for him, and you're right! But there was a reason he sang it. You'll find out in this chapter!_

_And…Does anyone have any other better ideas for my summary? One reviewer wrote this:_

**Oh my gosh I can't wait for more! When I first read the synopsis, I assumed it would be a cheesy, happy story. But it sounds so wonderful -- please update soon!!**

Much Luv,  
Stephanie

_And don't think Stephanie, that I'm mad you wrote that! I like it when people give me criticism! So…any ideas?_

_Leave a review!_

_P.S. It's crazy! I know. I don't own the Grand Floridian! Who woulda thunk it? ; )_

"**Magic"**

**Chapter Two: "Hell in a Suitcase"**

I was asleep, and my mind whirled from one color to the next, which surprised me. I usually had…more prophetical dreams, if you will. But never just a slab of _Crayola_ in the middle of my mind. But, my dream was a lot more soothing and relaxing then what came next.

"Bella!" A high pitched voice screeched. Yet, it couldn't be called screeching, for the sound was too, too beautiful.

I had expected Edward to wake me up, but obviously, that wasn't the case.

I rolled over on my side, letting out a weak sigh. "Urmmph," I mumbled.

I tipped my face to the pillow, so it engulfed my mouth completely. I figured Alice might take this as an 'I'm-not going-to-get-up' look, so she might leave. But my mind must have been altered for the worst from the cloud of drowsiness that hung over my head. I would have realized, had I been fully awake, that Alice was a vampire, and vampires always take a challenge.

"Bella!" she whined. "Pul-leeze! We have too much to do today, and we don't need your lazy attitude ruining everything."

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts as fast as I could. "Where's Edward?" I tried to raise myself up on one arm. "What do we have to do today?" My jaw felt like a hundred pounds.

"Bella," She scolded, and I could hear her voice slightly marred, a hint that she was shaking her head. "Don't you remember anything Edward told you last night?" She was backing off a tiny bit, and that was probably because she was relived that I was speaking full sentences.

I tried thinking back to yesterday, but I drew a blank. The cloud hung over my head, weighing it down still.

"I don't remember anything." I admitted.

Alice sighed.

"Edward…singing the _'Mickey Mouse'_ song?" Alice whispered slowly, into my ear. I wasn't sure when she had reached my side, as my head has dropped to the pillow again, in defeat.

I jumped up then, probably realizing what had happened a few seconds to late. My feet, bare and freezing against the cold, hard floor, weren't steady on the wood yet. I staggered a little to the side uneasily, but to my surprise, I caught my balance against the nightstand with my outstretched fingers.

"Florida," I breathed slowly.

Alice's face turned up into a little impish smile. "So he did sing it for you, did he not?"

I watched Alice's face with curiosity for a moment, then my face turned down into a frown.

"You made him sing it, didn't you?" I accused angrily. I wasn't sure why it irked me so much, that Alice had _told _Edward to sing it for me. Maybe it was because I had thought that Edward was going crazy. The entire idea had bugged me the entire night, and I was basically relived that we wouldn't have to send Edward away.

"Yeah," Alice murmured as she shuffled quickly through my drawers, obviously in search of some Alice-approved clothes. She frowned. "You have absolutely no decent clothes."

"Uh huh." I was used to Alice's fashion criticism. It no longer registered in my mind as an insult.

"Edward wasn't happy that I forced him to sing the _'Mickey Mouse'_ song, but I asked him nonstop and eventually convinced him that you'd like it." She sat down onto my bed, most likely giving up her _'What Not To Wear'_ episode of the day.

"Interesting." I still wasn't fully awake, and couldn't quite engage in a proper conversation yet.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Hurry up!" She urged me. I gave her a annoyed look, then walked over heavily to my dresser.

"What are we doing today?" I asked as I picked out a pair of dark jeans. I looked into Alice's divine, elf-like face.

Her pink lips turned up into a little smirk. "Shopping."

I moaned.

I have nothing against shopping. Really, I don't. I enjoyed shopping trips to the mall with Renee in Phoenix. As long as _I _paid for my purchases. Alice always insisted buying me over-priced dresses and jewelry, which always made my guilty and nervous.

"Please," I begged. "Let me buy my own things for Florida."

Alice shook her head slightly. "Nope. You only have fifty dollars saved up, and that won't even be enough to buy you a bathing suit bottom. I'm paying."

I groaned, but pulled out a long-sleeved, blue shirt and trudged off to the bathroom, mumbling protests as I went on.

I stepped carefully into the shower, letting the warm water once again unknot the tension in my back. Maybe I could convince Alice that I had enough clothes for Florida. But my hopes were thrown out the back door when I remembered the only summery thing I had brought to Forks was my sleeveless, white laced shirt, and I doubted Alice would see one measly shirt as enough for Florida.

I sighed, and sluggishly walked into the room. Alice had taken the responsibility of throwing every Alice-approved-Florida outfit into my worn-out luggage.

Which wasn't much.

"Bella," She grumbled, her eyes dancing back and forth from mine to the luggage on the ground. "Why really have to get a move on. You really don't have much stuff for a warm climate." She paused. "I thought you like the warm weather. Why don't you have millions of spaghetti-straps and shorts?"

"Urmm…when I came to Forks, I didn't really expect my vampire boyfriend's family to take me to Florida…So I didn't pack any of my usual Phoenix clothes. I thought the tang tops and shorts would just be a reminder of what sun I was leaving…"

Alice widened her eyes, as if she was in shock. "Always plan ahead, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes, and grumbled some insult that wasn't even true.

Alice ignored me and swiftly grabbed my shoulder.

"Let's go!" She half-shouted.

Leading me out of the house and into her car, she went over the list of things that would be appropriate for Florida, and not appropriate. I tried tuning her out, but eventually got the gist of the information she was throwing on me. Basically, I had to let her pick out my clothes.

"Alice," I murmured as I watched the healthy, over watered trees of the wilderness flash by my window.

"What?" She asked calmly. The car began to slow a little bit because we were coming in closer range of the mall.

"Where's Edward today?" I twisted my head a little so I could look at her.

"Oh." The car slowed to a human's speed. "He's with Emmett and Jasper."

When I raised my eyebrows a little, she responded quickly.

"They're waiting at the mall. Actually, though, the guys are all buying things too." She had a little gleam of mischief in her eyes. "But they won't take half as long as we will with our shopping."

"Then why did we go later?" It didn't make sense to me. If we were to take a longer time shopping, we should have gone first…

"Because I couldn't get you out of that damn bed!" She fumed.

I looked at her closely, seeing if she was being serious. By the way her lips turned up slightly, I guessed she wasn't.

I smiled at her slightly, then turned my head back to the window. We were in the mall's parking lot, and it was very crowded. I blur or colors surrounded us as Alice made her way through the car infested maze.

Alice finally found a decent spot and turned abruptly to claim it. But she was cut off by a man in his early thirties who had a scowl on his face. Alice, thought, being the vampire of the two, easily overtook him, and won the spot.

The man was obviously yelling a string of large profanities and his eyes looked very angry. But as soon as he caught sight of Alice and her inhuman beauty, all seemed to be forgiven.

I rolled my eyes quickly, but that didn't escape Alice's notice.

"I can't help it, Bella." she told me playfully.

"Right…" I muttered as we walked into the mall. I noticed how people seemed to look at her in awe, as if they couldn't believe they were allowed in the women's presence. I chuckled slightly. Alice seemed completely oblivious to the attention she was getting, but once I thought it over, I found that she was used to it.

"So…" Alice looked like she was mentally calculating something. "Where to first?" she asked nobody but herself. I grimaced a little, trying to make sure Alice didn't notice.

Alice turned her head to the side, so she could stare me down with her deep, golden orbs, even though she was so much shorter than me.

"Listen, Bella. Just let me have my fun, okay? I really don't understand why you hate shopping so much." She ran her fingers through her black pixie cut.

"I don't hate shopping." I sighed. "I just….I….Never mind. I'll behave." I didn't feel like explaining this to her; she definitely wouldn't understand.

Alice paused for a short moment, then seemed to approve of my words.

"First off," she said. "Bikinis."

m a g i c

Time seemed to slow. Hour, after hour of browsing, debates, and credit cards. I was completely in my own world. I blocked out all the numbers Alice was racking up after the first two stores we emptied. It was torture, to know that she made me even lesser for Edward.

Alice had finally decided that we'd have enough things for Florida, and it made me wonder once again about how long we were staying.

"Okay." Alice grinned. "We're finally done."

My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was sure Alice could hear. "Do we get to see Edward soon?" I sounded like I was ten years old, and wanted to see my new crush.

"Yeah…" Alice wasn't paying attention that much I could tell.

I waited, but she kept on walking to the mall's exit.

"Alice!"

"Oh, um, the boys are at a sporting goods store right now…" She trailed off.

I pouted. "So when?"

Alice looked at me, irritated. "Half an hour. We're going home to first."

I groaned in frustration. This was getting too hard. Seeing Edward for an hour was difficult, and not seeing Edward for at least five hours while doing my least favorite thing in the world was just plain Hell.

"Oh, shush, Bella. I'm a fast driver, remember?"

We had reached the high, modern doorway out of the mall and into the parking lot. Alice swung open the door, and my hair flew back in the breeze.

"Oh, that reminds me," she said after assessing my hair. "I meant to do your hair."

I tried to stay calm, but a feeling inside of me said that I had to fight back….

"Uhhh," Smooth, Bella. I kicked myself inside. "How about we get my hair done at the hotel? You wouldn't want my hair to get messed up from sitting in an airplane chair too long…" Take it….Take it….

She paused, and looked at me curiously, her timeless eyes searching my average ones for fraud.

"I never thought of that…"she murmured. "Since when have you become so fashion savvy?"

"I guess you're rubbing off onto me."

She let out a quick sigh, and unlocked the car that stood out from the rest of the parking lot. With a quick _Beep! Beep! _I crept into the passenger seat, Alice taking care of our purchases.

She slammed the trunk down quickly, yet even I could hear her graceful hands in that swift motion.

Alice climbed into the car, and smoothly maneuvered us and our cargo out of the maze and onto an empty road, perfect for vampire driving.

As we picked up speed and made our way to the house, I thought of something. Something important.

"Alice?" I breathed suddenly. "Does Charlie have any idea of the fact that I'm going to Florida with you for most likely the entire summer? Does he?" I was nearly screeching.

"Well…Edward….ahh….I'm not quite sure. Ask Edward when we get home."

"Oh jeez, this can't be good," I muttered to myself. "Not good at all."

"Don't worry, Bells, I'm sure Charlie won't mind if he knows that Carlisle and Esme are going as well."

"But," I stammered. "He hasn't been very…welcoming to Edward lately. And, knowing me, I'm almost positive that I will let something loose….like, the fact that Carlisle, Esme, you, Jasper, Emmett…will all be in separate rooms than me and Edward."

"Honestly, Bella, would you really let something as big as that squeak through your teeth, would you?"

"I can't be sure of myself these says…" I blushed.

"Well, just have Carlisle talk to Charlie. He's always very persuasive when it comes to humans."

"Okay." I glanced out the window, and we were pulling into the Cullens driveway.

"Edward's home now, right?" I begged.

"Yes. We have to pack, so don't get too involved."

"What else do we have to pack? I have my entire wardrobe here, and vampires, I'm sure, can pack their entire house in less than a minute. Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Bella, Bella. You've obviously never been on a vacation with the Cullens before." She smiled, remembering, and opened the door to the car. I

"I can't say I have."

She knew that.

"Well, let's just say, we Cullens get very excited when it comes to traveling." She smiled knowingly.

"What-" I started as I stepped out of the car. But as I looked at the house, and as my jaw dropped, I understood completely.

m a g i c

_Evil! Okay, well, review, and I'll send you a bag of kisses!_


	3. AN: I Quit

August 7th, 2007

I'm really sorry to say this, but I think I've decided to go on a super long hiatus from Fan Fiction – writing and reading it. I read Eclipse today, and realized how horribly Fan Fiction affected my reading experience. So I'm abandoning my two stories for now, I might come back, I might not. Thank you to all those you have read my stories, but I feel like people are losing interest in my stories. Once again, I apologize.

Thank You,

Monsoon Kisses


End file.
